Flower Child
by that's miss to you
Summary: Two new students turn out of the blue, will some of hosts feel threatened that these new students may seem more popular then they are.
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever fanfic, so please review to see where i'm going wrong, or tell me im on the right track.**

**I don't own O.H.S.H.C only my own characters.**

"Cass, Cass, Casper wake up, wake up" Tristan says while shaking her sister awake "wake up an i'll tell you my awesome idea an i'll give you cake" she says still shaking her making her bolt up at the mention of cake, making her sister jump.

"i'm up, now where's my cake?" Casper getting out of bed only wearing a baseball shirt an a pair off short shorts.

"fine" making Tristan sigh loudly an throw her arms up "come on i'll tell you once i get you that damn cake that you wake up so eagerly for" She says as they walk to the kitchen, once they reach it Tristan pulls out a small chocolate cake with strawberries on it and a bowl of fresh grapes for herself an hands over the cake to her lil sis "so this is my idea, you know how we're going to a new school cause the last one was filled with nuttas" Casper nodds her head "so what if we make a bet, a bet that we pretend to be guys until graduation, an the first one to be found out is the loser, and the winner gets to pick an keep something form the loser" Tristan says with a big grin on her face an leaning forward "so what do ya say, wanna play?" she says flicking her blue behind her shoulder.

"your on, an to make it more interesting how about the loser has to become the winners servant for a week" Casper says thinking about the fun the they might have, at least their last year of school wont be boring.

"looks like we got a deal" Tristan says while smirking and thinking the same as Casper.

**The next day**

Their new uniforms had just arrived an their mama Leslie was already looking at them confusingly, wondering why in the world did they send her lovely daughters the boys uniforms. "hey the uniforms are here" Leslie says to get the girls into the living room "i'm just wondering why did they send the boys uniform an not the girls" Leslie says as she hopes that her daughters would shed some light an to stop her form being confused.

"well you see, we wanted to go as boys an to see what it is like to go to school as a male student, and to see if could make more friends" Tristan saying only half the truth.

"i, see what you mean, your trying to see what's it like to be in another persons shoes" she says with a straight face "mama is so proud of you of you girls for trying new things, now you girls give your mama a biiiiiiiig hug" Leslie says giving them a big hug.

After all the hugging they did what they normally do on a Sunday afternoon, they did some yoga then some park-our.

**The next day: Yay school**

As they were standing in front of their mirror getting ready for school "are you sure about this?" Casper asks while putting the last feather in her hair, while the rest of her hair was in a loose pony with purple highlights going through it. While replacing the school tie with a bright pink one.

"yeah, it's gonna be fun like you said remember, plus i already hacked the school system, an it says that we're guys so it's too late to turn back now, unless your chicken" says Tristan while she combs her fingers through her hair giving it 'i don't give a damn' look to her while showing her pierced which she has four in each ear, she also has a tongue piercing. Her mums has multiple each, hey even her lil sis has few. "so you wanna get this show on the road, an show them what we're made of?" Tristan says walking out the bathroom loosely tying a black tie doing the same as her sis an replacing the schools one. Once she was done she collected her phone, book bag and keys for 1955 FORD THUNDERBIRD Automatic.

"hey Trish do you think that we should call each other our full names instead of our nicknames, since they might get suspicious of us since we're calling each girl names" Casper says while thinking.

"You do have a point there, we'll just have to be extra careful" Tristan says in her thinking pose. "come on, we should hurry up, cause mama an mum would wanna take photos of us before we go" she says walking out their room an to the living with her sis behind her. when they get to the living room they see mums laughing an giggling an talking about what the girls are doing for their last year of high school, considering they were mainly home schooled for a variety of their schooling. They went to an all girl last year, which they weren't fond of.

"okay, we're here an we're ready when you are" Casper says trying to move it along so she can have her cake already. They took a bunch of photos of them together an by themselves. After hugs an kisses, she finally got her cake and they went to school in Tristan's 1955 FORD THUNDERBIRD Automatic.

After they had arrived at the school they weren't to sure if they were ate the right place till they students near the front gate, until they saw what the girls had to wearing an were glad that they made the bet to pretend to be boys until graduation, they high fived each other with big grins an stepped out of Tristan's car which had drawn alot of attention, especially the girls. As they were walking to the front desk of the receptionist they heard things like:

"the small is really cute like Hunni"

"i wonder if he likes to play Cowboys an Indians"

"he's so cute, i wonder if he'll be in the same class as Hunni"

It was pretty much like that until they got to the front desk to get their schedules an the lady there was blushing when she handed them over to them. it was also the same for Tristan would be like this.

"wow, he's so hot"

"he looks like a rebel with his hair"

"i hope he doesn't have a girlfriend"

"he looks like a total bad boy, do you think he's dangerous?"

"no way, how can he when he's hanging with such a cutie

"i love their eyes, they look European"

It kinda went on like that until they found their class 3A, as they entered the class, all eyes went to them until the sensei spoke up"we have some new students with us today please introduce yourselves"

"hey, i'm Tristan Belinskey, an yes this is my real hair" she says not giving a damn, combing her fingers through her just wanting to start the class already, an already making the girls fall in love with her, just by standing there. Casper pokes her head out behind Tristan's back.

"hi, im Casper Belinskey, an i'm Tristan's younger brother, please take care of me" Casper spoke in a shy but nervous voice that tried to sound confident, but failing. But she got so many girls saying how cute she was, an how they would take care of her an how kind, cool an brave of Tristan to protect Casper.

"settle down girls, settle down" the sensei said till all the girls were quite "now there two empty seats in front of Morinozuka an Huninozuka, please raise your hands" the sensei said an a really tall raven haired boy with a stoic look on his face an a young looking blond whose smiling widely. they took their seats in front of them.

"hi, im Mitsukuni Huninozuka, but you can call me Honey, an this is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori. Do you like cake?" Honey asks with big eyes .

"yes i love cake, chocolates my favourite, i like it with lots of strawberries, my mama grows the best" Casper says happily forgetting about her shyness. "what's your favourite cake Honey?" Casper asks trying to be nice.

"i like strawberry cake the best with strawberries too" Honey says happily as they start talking about sweets until class.

As the classes ended for the day, the sisters were walking through the halls until Tristan tapped Casper on the shoulder an pointed at a sign saying Music Room 3, but when they opened up the door they we're welcomed with rose petals making them stand there in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

As they stood there shocked and confused to what was going on, "Tri-chan, Cas-chan, what are doing here? I don't remember telling you about the Host Club" Hunni asks with his big eyes.

"Well we were just walking, until we came here, and it said Music Room Three" Casper says with little more confidence in Hunni's presence.

"What's with this place any why? What's with the rose petals?" Tristan says boredley but also annoyed with not using the room for its proper use, until a raven head with glasses spoke.

"We are the Host Club, with the most handsomest boys that Ouran has to offer who entertain girls who have too much time on their hands, I am Kyoya Ootori the Vice President of the club, I am the cool type then you have the Hitachiin Twins, Hikaru an Kaoru, they are mischievous types, Hunny sempi who is the boy Lolita type and Mori sempi who is the wild type I believe you already know them since you are the new transfer students in the class, an then we have the 'King' of the Host Club, the Princely type Tamaki Suou" he says with a long boring intro "oh an our natural host isn't here at the moment" he says an starts scribbling more into that notebook of his.

"Is this" one of the twins start to talk

"You're real" the other one picks up

"Hair colour?" they finish together "or did you die it" they say together again. As they start studying Tristans hair "are you guys European or something?" they ask before she could answer, still looking at her hair.

"yes it is " she says annoyed since most people ask her that question, "and yes we are European, I'm Swedish an Casper's Russian" she says while rubbing her head, normally she wouldn't get bothered by people, but right now she feels like slamming her head against the wall an get out of there with her sis as fast as possible.

"Well that explains why you look nothing alike, were you also adopted?" they asks getting to cheeky with it.

"Yeah so, at least we have a family an we're happy" she says getting annoyed by them even more.

"Hey Tri-chan, Cas-chan, wanna have some cake with me?" Hunni says before the twins could say more on the subject. With Tristan just sitting there in silence along with Mori, while they watch the two cake lovers eat their cake together. "Cas-chan would you like some extra strawberries" Hunni says trying to win favour.

"Yes I would, thank you Hunni, would you like go halfies?" Casper says nicely with a smile an pointing at the strawberries. With the twins sliding up to her, an start playing with the feathers in her hair, making Tristan fume, she hates it when it when people they don't really know touch Casper like she's some toy or their personal possession, with all the twins touching it was just making Casper nervous more than before.

"Cas-chan, would you like more cake?" Hunni asks sweetly trying to stop the twins, with much of Casper's relief they did. With the peace restored they went back to their cake, until the doors opened to revealing a puffed out feminine looking brunette that looked familiar to them.

"hey sorry I'm late guys, I got stuck into my studying again" says the brunette who must be their natural host. Who was just attacked in a whirling bear hug that was made by the blond that was introduced as Tamaki.

"Oh my darling daughter, I was so worried about you, I'm so glad that you're now" Tamaki says at the top of his lungs while still twirling her around in a bear hug.

"Mori Sempi, help me" he cries out for help, an before he could move, Tristan already helps him out of Tamaki's death grip.

"Hey Haru are you ok?" Tristan asks her, while Casper finally realizes who it was, while everyone was not expecting that. While Haruhi gives Tristan a light hug an she returns it, making the host confused, Tamaki throwing a spit ball, Hikaru getting angry an a tad jealous of the guy, Kaoru silently comforting his twin, Huni an Mori surprised that Haruhi just hugged a guy she just meet.

"Yeah I'm ok, hey Tristan what are doing here? I thought you an Casper went back to being home-schooled" Haruhi says looking up an letting go of her, only to be knocked off her feet by Casper.

"Haru, you look so different, why did you cut your hair?" Casper says still on top Haruhi, only to add more fume to Tamaki's an Hikaru's fire.

"Get off my daughter you hippie" Tamaki says as he pushes Casper off of Haruhi "Haruhi, I forbid you to have any relationship to this hippie an to this rebel" Tamaki says pointing at Casper whose still on the ground and then to Tristan who stood up the instant Tamaki laid his fingers on Casper.

"that wasn't very nice, if you like we could have a piece of cake together an talk" Casper says grabbing his hand an dragging him to the closest couch that has cake on it, which happens to be Hunni's "I know you only care about Haru, but I have known her since we were little kids, an I love her an treat her like my own sister an so does Tristan" Casper explains as she hands a piece of cake to Tamaki. He feel relieve hearing this an so does Hikaru since that was cleared up.

"Yeah" Tristan says still annoyed at Tamaki, an confused at her sister as to how she can be so forgiving all the time.

"But why do dress like that?" Tamaki asks confused.

"Well because we like it, an we wouldn't want to walk around naked" Casper says in a normal tone, while the host blush instead of Mori, Kyoya an Haruhi.

"We gotta go" Tristan says, but she's laughing in the inside, while packing up hers an Casper's stuff up.

"Before you go, how would you like to join the Host Club?" Kyoya says thinking about all the money he could make off them, an to keep an eye on them so they don't tell the clubs secret.

Casper looks up at Tristan before answering to confirm their decision, for which they both agree on so they can watch over Haruhi, and spend more time with her. "Ok, but don't worry, we won't tell anyone she's a girl, why would we, it's none of their concern" Tristan answers for them while Casper is happily eating the piece of cake that she handed Tamaki that he hadn't have eaten.

With that they leave the room with giving Haruhi quick hugs to go home and before anyone could stop them. When they got home they told their mums about their day an that they joined a club for which they were happy to hear that their daughters were making friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the siblings left the music room, Tamaki was still embarrassed about Casper's naked comment and also by pushing one of Haruhi's childhood friends and right in front of her too, when he could have asked things about what Haruhi was like when she little, maybe if he's lucky he could ask him. As he started daydreaming of how cute Haruhi would have looked like when she was a little girl and started daydreaming of her running through a field of flowers and wearing a frilly pink dress. He had to snap out of his creepy daydream when the real one was in front of him with an unpleased look upon her face.

"sempi, you better apologise to Casper for pushing him over and Tristan for calling him a rebel, and I would also like an apology for you trying to forbid me with being friends with them" Haruhi says sternly to be sure to say him an not her because before they had left Tristan had filled Haruhi in about the little game that they are playing till graduation or until someone finds out.

"oh, I'm sorry Haruhi, I didn't know that they were your childhood friends, an plus Casper seems so forgiving I don't think that I would need to give him apology, in fact he apologized to me" he says posing "an plus can you blame me hippies an rebels do drugs and drink, an that Triston fellow how do you know he isn't in a gang, or better yet a leader of gang, did you see how many piercings he had" he says being overly dramatic, for some reason he couldn't trust that Tristan fellow, maybe it was because of his blue hair that he claims to his natural hair colour, or with him with all those piercings. He could get used to Casper at least he's cute, he doesn't seem to have piercings or tattoos or anything like that.

"What, of course you need to apologize it's the right thing to do sempi, an Casper didn't apologize he said it was ok, not that he was sorry" Haruhi says annoyed of his ignorance "and Tristan isn't a rebel, he just likes to dress like that and Casper has as many piercings him an if more, and neither of them drinks or do drugs" Haruhi says annoyed trying to defend her friends from the this idiot of a Host Club King.

"Casper has piercings, what does he have tattoos too?" Tamaki shrieked with that the only thing he heard her say. Haruhi rolling her eyes at Tamaki's stupidity. "And mummy you let them join the Host Club? do you know what you did?" Tamaki says franticly waving his arms like the idiot he is.

Haruhi not bothered to answer his question cause she knew he wouldn't listen unless you give a good whack to the head an made him listen.

"Why yes Tamaki, I believe I do" Kyoya says looking up "they know Haruhi's secret, so we would need to keep a close eye on them and they were her childhood friends, if we play our cards right they might tell us something we don't know" Kyoya says thinking about the money that he could make off them, and he was scribble ideas in that damn notebook. One of the ideas were to dress Casper an Haruhi up as girl Indians an the twins as the boy ones, since Casper could be passed off a girl easily with his long hair an girly face, he would say the same about Tristan but he seems like the type of guy that would bunch your head in if you say he looks like a chick.

The twins were sniggering at how "Boss" could easily messed up how he pushed the guy, an how Haruhi was telling him off was kinda scary, but also hilarious how they weren't in trouble but "Boss" himself.

Mori doesn't seem to care if they join or not as long as they don't bring any harm towards Hunni, they'll get along fine.

Hunni really liked eating an talking about cake with Casper but can't help feel like Casper might be his replacement or others will like him more because his new, and he might be cuter. Ever since he came people were already making comparisons, and he just got here today, and with his shyness around people he's even cuter, he doesn't need a soft toy, but he couldn't help feel like that Casper would look even cuter in a dress then the boys uniform.

As they packed up an left and surprisingly they didn't have many girls come. After they were done they packed up an left to go home. Tamaki and Haruhi were the last ones left because they still bickering as to why Tamaki should apologize, making Haruhi hit him across the head with a fish she found an telling him to apologize.

_**please review, i would like to know your opinion **_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Day….**

As they found themselves in front of their bathroom mirror getting ready for school. Tristan had the same look as of yesterday but changing the tie to a dark blue. Casper went for yellow and green highlights, the same feathers but adding an orange tie. "I hope they like us" Casper says in a quiet voice loud enough for Tristan to hear.

"Yeah same" agreeing with her "hey do ya wanna take my car or yours?" she asks while putting on some leather studded bracelets picking up two pairs of keys.

"Let's take mine, we took yours yesterday" she says as she jumps up and takes the keys for her red 1957 CHEVROLET BEL AIR out of her hand. Walking out the door but saying bye with hugs and kisses like they normally do every time they leave to go out.

"I just sent a text to Haruhi asking if she wants a lift and she says ok" Tristan says following her sis to her car and getting into the passenger's seat "so we'll be there in 10?" putting her seatbelt on and ready to go.

"Yep, I know a short cut" Casper says driving out of the garage and towards Haruhi's place. Tristan turnes on the radio but they weren't really listening to it, it was more to fill the silence. As Casper parked in front of Haruhi's she turned off the engine to the car.

"I'm gonna knock" she says as she's opening and closing the car door and starts walking up the stairs to knock before Casper could even give a reply.

"since I'm driving we're gonna go to that bakery that just opened" she says to herself as she sees Haruhi open up her door an give Tristan a quick hug before they both come back down the stairs and got into the car again.

"Hey Cas, nice car, when did you get it?" Haruhi says bluntly.

"when we went to America a few months back then I spotted it, you know if you came then you would've known" Casper says while driving towards that new bakery.

"Hey, I thought we were going to school" Haruhi says complaining.

"Don't worry, we're just going to make a quick stop" Casper says waving it off. Tristan already knows what she's up, but she can't help but laugh at Haruhi's reaction only to make her pout. Once they got there Casper pulled over and ran out the car with her following behind her, Tristan and Haruhi sighing and getting out of the car to follow her.

Once they got in they already saw her ordering a small cheesecake for Tristan a small strawberry cake for Haruhi and a bigger one for Hunni and a chocolate cake with strawberries on top for herself.

"You got everything?" Tristan says as she takes the things from her hands.

"Yep" giving them toothy grin.

"So what did you get?" Haruhi says while trying to peek into boxes that contains the cake.

"well, I got you and Hunni strawberry cake, Trish a small cheesecake and me a chocolate cake" she says pretty much drooling all over the boxes as they get back into the car and she hands over Haruhi's and Tristan's cake over to them before starting the car up again.

As they got to the school they had the attention of the student board. They were saying things like:

"I didn't know he was old enough to drive"

"I think I might do that with my hair, do you think it will look nice?"

"do you think they're in the Host Club now since Haruhi's with them"

"Haruhi must be a lot cooler than we thought"

"I hope they join"

It was like this again. The twins seeing this they decide to go on both sides of Haruhi and dragged her off to class without a goodbye. With a shrug of their shoulders they just walked to class with Tristan carrying the cake.

**In Class…..**

Once they got to class Casper instantly jumped on Hunni's back surprising him, which it kinda resulting into made him throw Casper across the room, which even surprised him more was that Casper was able to do a quick flip and land on his feet without a breaking a sweet.

"Hunni, we can do that later when we have more space" Casper says sitting down in her seat like nothing happened making everyone gasp in her in shock and confusion. "But guess what?" she goes back to the question she was gonna ask before she had gotten thrown. Hunni still slightly confused along Mori and the rest of the class, he tries to shrug it off.

"What Cas-chan?" Hunni says confused if he should apologize or not by throwing him.

"I got cake" she says sitting up straight pleased with herself.

"Really? Can I have some?" Hunni asks with his eyes beaming.

"Yep, and yep" she says as she places the box on top of his desk and hands him a fork.

"Thank you Cas-chan" he says happily as he digs into the cake.

As classes went by quickly throughout the day until it was lunch and Casper and Tristan decided to eat in the maze where Tristan had pointed out earlier. They had their lunch and then they had to go back to class which she has chemistry, she couldn't do chemistry if her life depended on it, biology now that's a science she understand. Tristan was slightly more into engineering but more of the arts/craft and music then science more than anything.

As they were in chemistry the girls couldn't help but coo over Casper's confused but hurt face because she couldn't understand a thing.

Once the classes were over for the day they had to go to Music Room 3 to start their hosting duties. As they arrive at clubroom they go and find Kyoya to see what they have to do, they approach him they saw him, Casper quickly grabbing onto Tristan's hand since the guy makes her more nervous than necessary.

"So, Kyoya what are we doing today?" Tristan getting to the point.

"Oh, well you'll be sitting over there" he points over to couch near Haruhi, so that they would be away from Tamaki and the others because of yesterday and what he heard about earlier for what happened in class today involving a certain Lolita.

"Ok" Casper says quickly getting out of there.

Across the room stood a very unpleased Haruhi glaring at Tamaki silently demanding him to apologize for yesterday only to make him cower into growing mushrooms in his "Corner of Woe" and making him mumble things like how his daughter hates him. Casper seeing Tamaki's actions points them out to Tristan who laughs.

"no wonder why he acts like he does, he eats mushrooms and grows them out in dark corner" Tristan says like she just solved the great mystery of Tamaki Suou, making Casper and the twins laugh, with Haruhi, Hunni, and Mori stand there in confusion and Kyoya smirk.

"It's time" kyoya says looking down at his watch.

As the doors opened they welcomed the girls in being charming an all. Tristan and Casper got a little more than they expected, even though Tristan was getting a slight headache with every movement she made the girls would swoon. Casper was at show at first and was holding onto Tristan's hand to calm her nerves, but the girls loved his shyness and Tristan's protectiveness but still upholding his bad boy image, Casper was still able to talk to the girls and offer them cake, and even putting some of her feathers in their hair, giving hearts in their eyes and wanting a feather of their own.

Overall at the end of the day it was a success, and Kyoya made more money which he was pleased with. Also nearly getting as many as Tamaki but fewer

As they were about to leave Tamaki stood in front of them head down slightly ashamed of his actions but more afraid of Haruhi's glare that she's sending him.

"Is there anything you want Tamaki" Tristan says trying to make him spit it out so they can leave.

"Yes, as I gentle I am, I would like to apologize for my actions that had displayed yesterday" he says finally looking at them. Hearing this Casper smiles kindly and Tristan slightly, glad to hear him man up.

"It's ok, we can have later" Casper says while grinning widely and waving them bye and hugging Haruhi again before they leave.

**Later that night….**

"We've only been at that school for two days, and you've already been attacked, **TWICE!**" Tristan says worried about her sisters' safety around those boys, even though she could look after herself better than anyone she knows.

"I know" Casper says concerned but not sure what else to say.

"what do you mean you know, if these keeps happening we're calling off the bet and we're going back to being home schooled" Tristan says as she throws her arms up in the air.

"Ok, but what if we just tell the Host Club that we're girls and about the bet so we don't have to go back to being home-schooled" Casper says mainly thinking about the cake lover.

"Fine, but anymore violence after that we're leaving" Tristan says sternly.

_**please review**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A month later….**

Tristan and Casper has become quite popular with the ladies coming the third most requested under Tamaki and Haruhi, also slightly more popular than Hunni and Mori and the twins, which they weren't too pleased about. The twins because Haruhi was showing more affection towards them then she has ever have with them. Mori was fine but couldn't help feel strange whenever he was near a blue hair beauty. Hunni was also confused whenever it came towards a certain host, he was upset that people would fawn over him like they would for him, they would more when the Host Club would dress him up like a girl which he surprisingly look like one but couldn't stay upset whenever he was near him or smile his way or when the two cake buddies would eat cake together.

**In the Morning…..**

Getting ready for school like any other day, Tristan was in her room and her playing her drums before she got ready, Casper singing "If You're Happy an You Know It" and doing all the actions to it until she felt something slither across her feet and making her look down only to make her make her scream like her depended on it. The door burst opens with a worried Tristan looking to see why the girl the shower was screaming murder, only to see her yellow python wrapping itself around her sister's tiny legs. Tristan only sighing of relief not bothered by her sisters' nudity since she has rude habit of walking in her while she dresses, she walks towards her and gently unwraps her yellow python.

"Minksie, what were you thinking scaring her like that" Tristan says scolding her python "you know she's terrified of snakes" she says as she wraps her snake around her neck "sorry Cas, you ok?" she says as she looks at her sis's face only to be pale and shakily breathing only to make Tristan burst out laughing. She turns off the water and wraps a towel around her body and takes her out to her room and leaves her to get dress. Putting her python back into its glass case that's five ft. high and ten ft. long that also holds a black python names Nyx. After getting ready for school she checked up on Casper to see if she was finished, by the time she got there she was in front of the mirror and putting a bright orange tie on. She already done her with purple and yellow highlights and feathers.

"Look, I'm sorry for laughing at you" she says trying not to laugh at her again but failing terribly earning a small glare from Casper.

"I'm driving" she says simply and walks pass her. All the way to school Tristan was to sniffle a laugh every time that she would take a glance towards her lil sis.

**At School….**

It was like that throughout the day, Tristan would laugh and Casper would glare, even if Tristan give her cake she would only glare at her while eating it. People would ask:

"What's wrong?"

"Did you guys have a fight?"

Even Hunni and Mori were slightly concerned that the newest members were fighting for real, unlike when the twins did it out to be fake. They would bring it up later in the Music Room. As the day progressed the classes ended and they left to do their hosting.

When they got there it was a Roaring 20's cosplay as the host dressed as showgirls, waiters and gangsters. Haruhi and Casper as showgirls wearing red sparkly dresses and a headpiece with feathers, Kyoya and the twins as waiters while Tristan, Mori, Hunni were gangsters and with Tamaki as "The Boss". The whole room looked like a casino back in the day, the girls could win a hug from their favourite host or a host of their choosing. During that time Casper and Tristan were able to behave until the last girl left. Casper stood up and sending a glare at Tristan who just starts rolling on the floor laughing.

"I'm gonna go change" she says and goes off to the changing room like nothing's happening, making everyone confused what's happening.

"Tri-chan, is there something with Cas-chan" Hunni says worryingly.

"Yeah, he's fine, why do ask? Do you have a crush on him Hunni? Tristan says taking a break from laughing and says playfully towards him only to make him blush from embarrassment.

"No, cause he's been glaring at you all day, why is that Tri-chan? Hunni says getting his composure back and being all cute like.

"Don't worry, he's just sulking cause of this morning" Tristan says sniggering at the end, making everyone wonder what happened that morning.

"What happened" Haruhi asks hoping she would tell.

"Like I said nothing to worry about" Tristan says smiling picking up their stuff.

While everyone was talking Hunni walked off to go check on Casper and being the good friend he is, when he got there he saw Casper putting her shirt back on. Realizing he is a she, he felt stupid that he didn't notice that straight up, he just thought that Casper was a feminine boy who's a lot girlie then Haru-chan who just liked wearing dresses, now that he thinks about it he wonders how he could've missed it.

"Cas-chan you're a girl?" Hunni ask her making her turn around while she doing up her pants only to make them drop revealing a purple lacy of undies. Making Hunni go red an have a slight nosebleed.

_**please review...**_


	6. Chapter 6

As she saw Hunni there who had wide eyes and a red face and a bloody nose, she forgot that her pants weren't on properly and that he could see her undies. She quickly went to him and grabbing his face into her hands making him blush more.

"Hunni are ok? Your nose is bleeding" she says in a quiet voice so the others wouldn't hear while looking into his caramel eyes her aquamarine ones, only making the situation harder for him.

"You're a girl Cas-chan" he says again but quieter, she only nods her head in confirmation.

"Well we can't talk here how about we go to my place and we can talk there, you can bring Mori if you like" she says sweetly but then she looks down and quickly fixes her pants calmly cause if she tried to rush it, it would only take longer and harder.

"Kay Cas-chan" Hunni nods his head, as she quickly finishes and he follows her out. As they leave the changing room the only ones left were Kyoya, Haruhi, Tristan and Mori while the others had left for the day. Kyoya was waiting so he lock up, Haruhi was because she was gonna have dinner at their place tonight and Casper was cooking, Tristan and Mori were waiting for them.

"Took you guys long enough, you guys weren't making out were you" Tristan says playfully, only to earn a slight glare from Mori, she playfully punches his shoulder in return.

"I do need to lock up" Kyoya says impatiently wanting them to just leave already.

"Ok we're going" Casper says with the rest following part from Kyoya.

"Takashi do you wanna go to Cas-chan's and Tri-chan's house with me and Haru-chan? Hunni asks his taller cousin.

"Ok" he says, he was actually kinda wanting to see what kind place they lived in, but any excitement that he had he was covering pretty good like he normally does. As they walk out of the school and into the parking lot towards Casper's red 1957 CHEVROLET BEL AIR. Only being four seats Hunni had to seat on Mori's lab at the back with Haruhi, when Casper got to drive.

"Cas-chan, when did you learn to drive?" Hunni ask cutely

"When I was twelve" Casper replies, when she went to some of the organic farms that her mums own she got to drive around the farm on the tractor. "So did Tristan, so what about you Hunni, you and Mori know how to drive?" she asks not taking her eyes off of the road.

"I can't reach the petals" Hunni says sadly. "Takashi does though, but we normally go around in our limo" Hunni says happily replacing the sadness in his voice.

"okay we're here" Casper says pulling up to a mansion that has white and red bricking with marble columns and it's two stories high with a large porch at front on the second story looking elegant but yet homey feel to it, that has a large green lawn with a garden filled with a variety of different flowers and plants.

Pulling up into the garage Casper turns off the engine and gets out with the rest following her through the house to the kitchen to get some cake like she normally does. Pulling out the cake she offers everyone only Hunni accepting.

"So, Cas-chan you're a girl" Hunni simply stating making three heads turn. "Is Tri-chan?" he ask simply.

"Yeah, we both are" Casper says looking up from her cake. Tristan smiling knowing that she had won, but also already knowing how he found out.

"How did you find out Hunni-sempi?" Haruhi asks him confused, her asking this only made him blush slightly at remembering Casper with her undies and her putting her shirt back on,

"How Tama-chan found out you were a girl" he says cutely while digging into his cake using his innocent act so he wouldn't be called a perv. Haruhi and Mori look at him oddly as they remember the incident like it was yesterday.

"Well I'm gonna go change, we'll take you guys to the games room while you wait, okay" Tristan says getting up and walking out expecting them to follow, which they did. They came to a room that pale orange walls with game posters from all different eras over the walls, the game room looked like a top notch arcade with comfy seats. They leave the trio trusting them that they wouldn't break anything, which they most likely won't cause they aren't the twins or Tamaki.

As they go to their rooms, Casper changes into a pale yellow sundress with a white trim going along the bottom, leaving the feathers in her hair she puts an orange hair band in her hair, and she puts on her knee high boots and laces them up, and covers her arms in cheap bracelets.

Tristan changes into a black tank top, and dark blue denim shorts that come mid-thigh, along with white and black knee high converses, leaving her hair and piercings alone.

As they step out their rooms they nod their heads in approval of the outfits, but they both took off their bindings revealing that they actually have boobs, even if there isn't much of it. As they walk back into the room they see Hunni and Mori professionally play ping pong while Haruhi is just sitting their reading one of her text books. As they notice the girls they stop playing.

"You look really cute Cas-chan and Tri-chan" Hunni says sweetly but looking more at Casper then Tristan.

"So you guys wanna stay for dinner our mums wouldn't mind meeting you guys" Tristan says ignoring Hunni's comment "Casper's cooking" she adds making Haruhi's and Hunni's face lit up.

"We'll love to stay for dinner" Hunni chimes cheerfully.

"Oh, Haruhi your gonna have to change" Casper says grabbing her by the hand and taking her to her room, leaving Tristan with the boys, once they got to her room she gave Haruhi a silky purple dress with a floral design coming down to her knees and white flats. Casper quickly taking a photo when she can without her looking only to earn her a glare.

As they went back to the game room Tristan and Mori were playing ping pang and Hunni stare in awe.

"Well I'm gonna start dinner, Haru you wanna help?" she asks her already knowing the answer.

"Yeah ok" she says nodding her head.

"What can I do Cas-chan?" Hunni says wanting to help eagerly.

"Um, you can have the most important job and pick the desert" Casper says happily.

"Really, are you gonna make it Cas-chan?" he asks her hoping she would.

"no, sadly for some reason I can't make cake" she says sadly "but I do know where all the bakeries are in town and what they sell, I'll be right back I'm just gonna get my book" she says running out the door leaving them….again.

She comes back with a folder full of list of bakeries, and all their info's. As he picked the desert Haruhi and Casper went out and made dinner which was lasagne, fresh salad and homemade chips. Their mums couldn't come to dinner that night they've been extra busy lately with the business, which is good. As they enjoyed their dinner, they had desert for which Hunni had picked strawberry and chocolate cake and cheesecake.

The cousins went home promising that they wouldn't tell the others and that enjoyed themselves. Haruhi stayed because they were gonna have sleepover.

**_Please review…and if you have any ideas for my story please PM me…._**


	7. Chapter 7

As Hunni and Mori left to go home, the girls went up to Casper's room for the sleep over, her room was painted a sandy yellow she had a queens size bed with a white frame and purple and green bedspread, she had a bright orange couch with a 52 inch plasma TV sitting above her stoned fireplace, she had a purple fluffy carpet that match the bedspread, in the corner had white armchairs that had orange pillows to match the couch, near the armchairs was standing an oak book shelf field with books about gardening, biology and all her favourite stories which happened to be fairy-tales and romances also adventure.

Haruhi mumbling "rich bastards" like she normally does but she was used to being here at their place and she knew her friends weren't like that. She didn't bring extra clothes with her because she knew one way or another that her two friends were gonna get her into a dress like Casper did earlier that night. During that night Casper and Tristan kept putting her in mixed outfits, mainly Casper's clothes because they were closer to each other's heights then Tristan.

Tristan was on and off thinking what she can do to order to Casper around while she was her servant for the week. A few ideas came to mind, nothing too bad of course.

While they got her changing they even joined in and snapped some photos of them together, much to Haruhi's disliking but Tristan told her to "suck it up, it aint gonna kill ya". After playing dress up they played "Truth or Dare".

"Truth or dare?" Casper asks Tristan

"Dare" she says while thinking.

"I dare you to….the next time we're in the music room you have to kiss the host you see" Casper says smirking. Tristan was so gonna get her back for that one.

"Fine" she says accepting the challenge. "Truth or dare?" she says to Haruhi.

"Truth" she says firmly.

"Who do you like more as a friend in the Host Club?" she says grinning like a mad man.

"No one, why would I" she says failing horribly while waving her hands in the air.

"Guess you have to have the punishment" Tristan says with a click of her pierced tongue. "Your gonna have to hold one of my snakes and tell Tamaki all about it" she says while grinning knowing she would get a reaction out of her. Haruhi tried to protest but she cut her off "nope your gonna have to do it" she says making it the finale word on the matter.

"Fine, truth or dare?" she says to Casper.

"Dare" she says smiling knowing it be anything be bad.

"I dare you to go to school without having any of your feathers or highlights" she says smiling only to earn a dark cloud over her Lolita's friends head.

"Fine" she says dragging it out, she loves her feathers and highlights.

"Haruhi, truth or dare?" she says trying to change the routine.

"Dare" she says hoping it won't be too bad.

"I dare you to… give Kyoya a hug during the next host club session" she says grinning thinking about what will happen.

"Fine" she says agreeing not wanting to get another punishment, the snake was bad enough she doesn't want to know what the next one will be. "Tristan, truth or dare?" she says following Casper's lead in the change.

"Truth" she says confidently.

"Hmm…if you could go out with any host who would it be and why?" she says.

"It would be Mori because he's taller and he's quiet and he already knows I'm a girl" she says shrugging not knowing what else to say.

It went like this until they were all of dares and truths for when another which didn't take very long. They fell asleep in Casper's bed with Tristan in the middle and them cuddling up to her like a human size pillow.

They woke the next day upon the snaps of photos being taken by their mums, Willow and Leslie who were glad that their daughters were still having sleep overs with their friends and inviting boys over who could be potential boyfriends who might be able give them grandchildren in the future, after school of course.

"Can you take photos later, I want my sleepy time" Casper says while snuggle into her sister even more and using her more as a pillow then before.

"come on girls, I'm making pancakes" Leslie sing songs, knowing the girls can't resist her food, after all she's the one who taught Casper how to cook, last time she tried with Tristan she destroyed half the house, and they have a pretty big house.

"I'm up" Casper says jumping out of bed likes it's nothing only making her mums laugh and take more photos of her which she posed for some, she forgot that she was wearing red plaid short shorts and a yellow tank top. She looks down then shrugging it off "well are we gonna get those pancakes or not" she says pulling Haruhi and Tristan out of bed…..literally pulled them out like they weighed nothing.

As they got to the kitchen, Leslie and Casper started to cook and serve them breakfast. Haruhi got strawberries and cream on top of hers, Tristan having the same but without the cream, fruits are the only sweet thing she would eat, Willow had blueberries and bananas with cream, Leslie had bananas with maple syrup and cream, Casper had everything she could have on hers plus extra and she still did her normal morning routine which was yoga and tai-chi with her mums and sister while Haruhi read, gymnastics, judo, acrobats and then park-our with Tristan and of course taking breaks in between them, she mainly does all her fitness activities on the weekends and does one of them throughout on the days of the week until the weekend where she does them all together.

As the weekend passed they had to go back to school where Tristan and Haruhi have to fullfill their ends of their dares and Casper begins to be Tristan's servant for the week.

**_For all my readers I will let you pick for who Tristan should kiss and what kind of kiss, you are allowed to use the reviews or pm me, and your allowed to vote more than once on the matter, and if any of you have any ideas of what Tristan should or could order Casper to do throughout that week please tell me…..please review and thank you for reading. _**


	8. Chapter 9

As Monday came Casper of course decided that if she couldn't put in her feathers and highlights in that she would replace them with ribbons of yellow and blue and have small braids going through her hair, overall people think that she looks like a cute little girlie boy that has long hair. She loosely put on a bright green tie. She's hoping during the week Tristan will have mercy on her about the dare.

Tristan having rolled up her sleeves to her shirt leaving and the first five buttons undone revealing her black tank top also losing the blazer, and not bothering with her tie or any other sort of tie as that. She puts on her leather studded bracelets and her studded belt and black and white converses, she was feeling not too happy about the kiss that she has to give, she has kissed before but not for a dare. She walks up to Casper who just left her room.

"Right before we go I want to feed Minksie and Nyx….oh and you're driving" she says smirking feeling a tiny bit better about the day. Having to feed the pythons 1-2 mice every seven days, so she has to feed them four since theirs two but their only babies and Tristan loves them and calls herself their "mummy".

"ok…" she says going into Tristan's room, she goes up to the glass case and then to cage that has like over twenty mice in them, Tristan doesn't like feeding them to her pythons but it's not like they can force them to eat salads or eggs. As Casper cringes as she drops the mice into the case she hurries out like theirs tomorrow.

**_Flashback_**

A five year old Casper is on one of the main streets of town selling flowers so that she would be able to have a meal. Across the street stood two females who are just passing through who haves sandy blond hair and the other has strawberry blond hair, they fell instantly in love with her cuteness, with her big aquamarine eyes and how her wavy honey brown hair bounces off her shoulders. As they approach the little girl to have a better look and to what's she selling, as she sees them she offers them a polite smile.

"Good morning" she says shyly in Russian.

"Good morning, what are selling?" the one with the strawberry blond hair says nicely.

"Chamomile, freshly picked this morning" she says happily. "I picked them myself" she says while her tummy rumbles from hunger making her face flash from embarrassment.

"Are you hungry?" the sandy blond hair asks her only to receive a nod because she's still too embarrassed to speak. "What's your name mines Willow and this is my partner Leslie" she says smiling while pointing to herself and Leslie.

"Mines Casper" she says happily and over the embarrassment.

"Well Casper it's nice to meet you, since you're hungry, how would you like would to have some breakfast with us" Leslie asks hoping she would.

"Really can we have oladyi**? (Small thick pancakes made from yogurt-, kefir- or soured milk-based batter (without yeast), the batter may contain various additions, such as apple and raisins.)** She them asks excitedly "I normally get them during special occasions" she says softly for that.

"Of course we can, do you know where we can have some?" Willow asks her gently.

"yep, just follow me" she says to them as she starts walking towards a pub down the street "don't worry, it's dangerous during night though" she says with a shiver as she remembered as how loud and rowdy people can get when their drunk, during the day it's not as bad but you still encounter an occasional drunk or two. As they walk into the pub "Hey Catherine, these are my friends Willow and Leslie their passing through" she says nicely pointing at them while explaining to the mid thirty woman who had bright red hair with some grey streaks.

"Hey Casper what can I do for you and your friends" she says in her thick Russian accent.

"We would like some oladyi since you have the best in town" she says with a big grin.

"You got it Cas, and while you and your friends wait I have some jobs that need to be doing, you wouldn't be interested would you" she says smiling towards the little girl knowing that she would, she normally works doing different things like selling flowers or paper, cleaning and finding scrapped metal so she can get a treat or two or try to save up to get a nice warm piece of clothing or a new blanket, and since some of the people that she helps if they don't have any spare money they would give her a piece of fruit or knit her something so that she can warm.

"I can do that, while you make us some breakfast" she says happily and runs into back of the pub eager to help, she had to go into the freezer and restock the freezer. While Catherine smiles and shakes her head.

"Hey Catherine, why does Casper work so much when she should be out playing and having fun" Leslie curious about the bundle of joy.

"It's quite simple, she wants to eat, so she works like the rest of us" She simply explains and goes back into the kitchen to prepare their meal.

"I wonder where her parents are" Leslie says confused and starts to space out.

"I don't have them, I live in a big house type thing with a bunch of other kids my age, younger and older" she says snapping Leslie out of her daydream.

As Willow was about to say something Catherine comes through with their plates of food and sits them in front of her.

"So Casper how old are you?" Leslie ask curiously

"I'm five, how old how are you?" she says returning the question.

"24, Willows 25" she says answering truthfully.

As the day progressed Casper showed them where to go an where not to go, where to get nice food or to get some quick work in exchange for food, cheap clothing and where they could stay the night. Pretty much at the end of the day they were wanting to adopt her and her their daughter because recently they have been talking that they would like to have a child.

The next day they spent the day together again with her showing them some of the best views or some hidden passageways. By the end of the day they asked her if she could take them where she lives and if they could talk to someone to the person in charge which she was confused why she did anyway. By the time she got them there and they talked to Adla Bobr who had dark brown hair and eyes, the adoption was inset and she would be their daughter and at the end of the week. Adla had told Casper that she would have a home and a family with Willow and Leslie she couldn't be any happier that she told her friend Dasha who had a couple of her teeth missing, red pig tailed hair with hazel eyes who had told the other girls out of excitement and they gave Casper a good bye present every night until she left which was sticking snakes and spiders in her bed every night while she slept and she woke with them all over her.

**_End of Flashback _**

As she snapped out of it she got in the car and drove them to school without making any quick breaks except picking up Haruhi.

As the day progressed Hunni and Mori were friendlier towards them then they were before they found out that they were girls, Hunni even gave Casper some of his cake which made the fan girls coo over their cuteness and that they are so much cuter together and how Casper's new look makes him look more like a girl.

As the bell rang they got their stuff to go the music room the first person that Tristan saw was Tamaki, but she would wait till later so it could be more fun on her part, that and she likes it when he embarrasses himself in front of other people. Casper trying not to laugh of who her sister has to kiss.

**During Club Activities **

Haruhi excusing herself from her guest, noticing this Casper lightly taps Tristan on the leg and then points at Haruhi to see if she was actually going to it. Haruhi walks up to Kyoya and taps him on the shoulder to get his attention which she succeeded.

"What can I do for you Haruhi, you have guest waiting so I do suggest you to hurry with it" he says politely with host smile.

"nothing sempi" she says quickly and then hugs him for a good five seconds without him pushing her away just sitting there stunned with Haruhi's act affection, with the whole clubroom gone silent of what she just did, as she walks back to where she was sitting she offers her guest some tea which they accept.

As that was Tristan's time, she got up and walked over to Tamaki table.

"Tamaki I have something to give you, can you please stand up?" she asks politely waiting for him to stand while the girls at his were eager to know what he was going to give their prince.

"Alright Tristan what is it?" he says charmingly while standing up, Tristan takes a long step and lightly pecks him on the lips for few seconds and then smirks.

"Haruhi gives great cuddles when she sleeps" she whispers seductively. "She also has something to tell you" she then winks at him.

**_Thank you for reading and please review…._**


	9. Chapter 10

"Haruhi gives great cuddles when she sleeps" she whispers seductively. "She also has something to tell you" she then winks at him.

The music room went silent, the girls started having bloody noses and fainting all around, the host eyes were glued on Tristan and a shell shocked Tamaki who was turning into dust, with just a giggling Casper on the sides who thought it be fun to join in the fun, so she walked over to Hunni with a piece of cake in hand, she had noticed that Mori had started fuming between the interaction, though nobody else noticed this part from me and his cousin.

"Hey Hunni wanna have some cake?" she asks getting his attention

"I would love some cake Cas-chan" he says with his smile beaming like always and he stopped smiling when she smudge the cake in his face stunning the room into more silence wondering what is happening around. With his eyes starting to get all teary she did something that was even more unexpected she licked his face getting some of the cake off.

"You know the cake is much nicer on you Hunni, you add more of a sweeter taste to it" she says like she's having a normal conversation with him, and licks the other side of his face. "Yep defiantly sweeter" she says like before and starts eating a piece of cake off her own plate instead of Hunni.

"Everyone the Host Club has closed for the day" Kyoya says with a clap of his hands, with a bunch of awes by the girls that didn't faint and the girls that did faint got dragged out by their friends. Everyone turning towards the three culprits.

"Explain yourselves" Kyoya says frustrated that they had to close early for the day.

"What, I thought you would have liked it" Tristan says to Tamaki like she just gave him the greatest gift that the world could ever offer.

"I thought it would be fun to join in" Casper says grinning happily.

"I was dared to" Haruhi says shrugging her shoulders trying not to blush.

"Haruhi….what does Tristan mean that you give great cuddles when you're sleeping and why did he say that you have something to tell me" Tamaki freaking out imaging his precious daughter sleeping in the same bed as that rebel. "You're not sleeping with him are you" he says while pointing at Tristan and with his voice raising.

"well I slept with Tristan and Casper this weekend but I don't see what the big deal is" she says shrugging her shoulders not actually knowing the meaning to his question or understanding his reaction to her answer, his soul left his body, the twins jaw dropped not expecting that, Kyoya eyes went wide and Hunni and Mori knew that Casper and Tristan were both girls and they were having a sleep over and as far as they know the three girls didn't like girls in that way. "I also held Tristan's snake Sempi" she says with another shrug.

"You what" which come from the twins obviously getting the wrong idea.

"I held Tristan's pet python Nyx" she explains slowly so that they could understand.

"Right we get that, but what do you mean that slept with them" Hikaru says angrily and also jealous.

"It's quite simple to understand she slept with us in my bed and wore my pyjamas while we cuddled with each other and I made her breakfast" Casper says normally while eating her cake.

"What do you mean, how dare you sleep with my daughter and cuddle with her, I'm her daddy I'm the only one allowed to do that with her" Tamaki says not very happy "I told you mummy that would only be a bad idea to let them in the Host Club and near Haruhi" Tamaki says shaking

"That was the most disturbing thing I had heard in my whole life, there is something wrong with you or something if you think that's normal" Tristan says wondering if he was dropped on his head when he was a baby.

"Yeah Boss he's right you shouldn't say things like that" the twins say together kinda amused but also taken back from his comment "who knew you such a pervert Boss".

"I am not the pervert they are for sleeping with my daughter and I don't care how cute Casper is you don't just going around licking people's faces". He says pointing at them

"And you don't go around saying that you should be the one sleeping with yourself proclaim daughter" Tristan says annoyed and getting pissed off with all the shouting.

"And you shouldn't be sleeping with my Haruhi anyway" he says pointing at him again.

"she's not yours she isn't some toy and I did sleep with her, Casper started doing that long before me so I suggest you to shut up" Tristan says trying to stay calm but only losing her nerves and getting ready to K.O him, which right now in her opinion he deserves it.

"We had a sleep over, nothing intimate happened only the cuddling" Casper says hoping that would help the situation. "We've been cuddle buddies for a while and we've always had sleepovers" Casper trying to settle the situation before Tristan hurts someone or most importantly herself.

"Didn't Hunni sempi and Mori sempi go over house with you last Friday night?" Kyoya says looking through his black book.

"Is that why you guys haven't said anything, you know something that we don't you?" Koaru asks them knowing that they know something but what.

"We don't know what you're on about Koa-chan, we just played pin pong and had dinner that Cas-chan made" Hunni says normally with Mori nodding in agreement but also keeping their promise to Casper and Tristan about you know what.

"Really Haruhi it was just a sleepover" Tamaki ask her

"That's what I said sempi" she says annoyed at how it all played out.

"Well since you're having sleepover with them why not the whole Host Club have a sleep, but whose house?" Tamaki's says wondering the last part but also excited.

"How we draw straws?" Casper says and they all agree.

**_Please review and tell me who you think where they should hold the sleep over…..thank you reading…. and if you have any ideas please tell me through pm or the reviews so that the story can be more awesome _**


	10. Chapter Casper

**My first ever fanfic, so please review to see where i'm going wrong, or tell me im on the right track.**

**I don't own O.H.S.H.C only my own characters.**

**An let me introduce them the one the only my O.C's **

**Chapter One: The first character Bio **

Name: Casper Nellie Bilinskey

Nickname(s):Cass, Flower child

Age: 16

Grade: 12

Height: 5'0 ft  
Weight: light as feather  
Body Shape: slender, lacks curves, an nearly a B'Cup

Skin tone: fair skin, naturally pink cheeks, rosy lips

Hair: mid back slightly wavy layered honey brown hair, she likes to put feathers an highlights throughout her hair

Eyes: aquamarine an in the center a dark blue

She has a chain of variety of different flowers wrapped around her ankle that's slowly transforming into a humming bird.

Clothing Style: she likes loosely fitted clothes but still shows off her figure but not skin tight, she hates baggy clothing. She likes wearing bright coloured tops an loves her vests an singlets, she tends to wear alot of bracelets at once going up her forearm. she loves jeans an her collection of boots. she loves Minnie Mouses, and Baby Doll dresses. she even wears boys clothing while working out or just to confuse people for laughs.

Personality: Casper is a very caring an kind person to all those around her even her bullies, but she's very protective about her family an will stick up for people when they need it even if she doesn't know them. She hates talking about her past an doesn't like attention. she's naturally shy an quite when it comes to new people, but once you become friends she's quite random an has a great sense of humour. She is a very spiritual person that likes to collect crystals an a variety of other plants that she likes

Likes: cooking, gymnastics, park-our, acrobats, judo, karate, tai chi, so pretty much anything that she can do flips in, she loves cake especially chocolate cake an anything to with chocolate, light or bright colours, BUBBLES, feathers, her fav colours are blue, orange, purple, an bright green, loves the outdoors an tends to her garden an animals.

Dislikes: anything bitter, sour, or spicy, she hates modern looking homes an the colour grey, deforestation, global warming

Family: Casper's biological parents gave her up cause they were wanting a boy not a girl. she was adopted by a couple of hippie lesbians that were back packing across Europe an saw a five yr old Casper selling flowers on the streets for the orphanage that she was staying at an they instantly fell in love with her an adopted her that day. Casper's mums are Willow an Lesley that own a multi million dollar company that sells, herbs an spices an herbal remindies an medicine an owns organic fruit an veggies farms an anything to help the environment an the eco-system. She also has a sister that was adopted alongside her.

Casper is originally from Russia an her parents were in the Russian Circus.


	11. Chapter Tristan

Name: Tristan Belinskey  
Age: 17  
Grade: 12  
Height: 6'3

Body Shape: tall an slender, nearly a B-Cup but lacks curves

Skin tone: fair skin

Hair: pale blue hair shoulder length hair, which is layered  
Eyes: icy blue eyes

She has a tattoo of a pair of dolphins circling her belly button, she has four piercings in each of her ear and one in her tongue an belly button

Clothing Style: she has rock alternative look to her, she mainly wears black, purple an dark blue, she loves her studded belts an chains, she's in love with her converses an knee high boots an her leather jacket.

Personality: she's very out going, an loves traveling, she's very protective about Casper even though she knows she can beat her up with both hands tied behind her back. She loves anything to do with music an arts/craft, she hates violence an cries when ever she hurts someone. she may seem like she doesn't care or isn't bothered by anything, but you just need to know what to talk about with her. she easily gets bored an easily pissed off by people when they don't give her a a proper answer. she's really childish with Casper an her mums.

Likes: music such as: rock, punk, techno, classical an alternative, she likes dark colours, playing her instruments an doing arts/craft, tai chi, park our, yoga, loves Italian food

Dislikes: bullies, her birth parents, global warming, deforestation, hunting, alcohol an drugs, loud noises, an people yelling, sweets.

Family: her birth parents were abusive towards her an normally drunk and on drugs her mother died when she was nine yrs old by overdose an her father even become worse an the beatings become even worse an he died in a car crush while intoxicated when she was 10 an was adopted by Leslie an Willow when twelve. She an Casper instantly become best friends. She loves her new family she feels at peace with them an welcomed.

She's Sweedish


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the late update I hope you can forgive me**

**Enjoy Reading **

As they drew straws you could say that the newest Hosts were the ones hosting the sleep over, over the following weekend much to the disappointment of a tall blue hair beauty who only despised the idea of having the rest of the host club in her home. The only ones that the she mind is Mori and his shorty for a cousin and of course her darling little Haru and her sweet lil sissy wissy.

She was likely thinking across the lines of the lines of "if any of them tries anything they will be meeting my darling babies, I can't always watch them, now can I?" which is safe assumed that she is, considering how her lil sis caught that glint in her eye while everyone was fussing over who will be sleeping next to Haruhi, while she was just watching on the side along with the cousins while her lil sis was trying to calm down the "King of Drama" aka Tamaki and the "Devils themselves" aka the twins. And with the "Shadow King" on the scribbling in his notebook.

"Now… now guys calm down we can all sort out the sleeping arrangements on the day we have enough space, and plus Haru will have the first choice of where she'll be sleeping or if she wants anyone sleeping next to her" Casper says in an all wise voice like she's speaking to children.

"Yes precisely my son you have read my mind ….." Tamaki starts to say only to knocked down the twins and to be sent into growing mushrooms in his favourite dark corner that's filled with depression and don't forget mushrooms.

"What would be the fun in that" they both say

"Yeah, after all we would like it if she would sleep with us" says Kaoru

"After all we don't want our favourite toy be cold at night, now do we Kaoru" Hikaru says

"No dear brother you are right" Kaoru says as they start cuddling her sides much to the annoyance of the "king" yours truly Tamaki as they got into their usual antics. As Tristan was getting annoyed about the situation about them coming over now she getting a dreadful headache about it all, so she just pretty much walks out the room making it come to silence as the door slammed behind her.

"Gesh, what's with him" Hikaru got started and Kaoru just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know maybe he's jealous" Kaoru says suggestion

"Who cares" Hikaru says already bored and forgetting all about it only to earn a glare from Haruhi.

"Casper would you happen to know what just happened?" Kyoya says looking up from his notebook making his glasses flash in that creepy but cool way of his.

"I don't know, I did offer him some cake before but he didn't take it, so I did the next best thing that I could think of" she says with a toothy grin.

"Cas-chan what did you do" asks Hunni curiously

"What do you think I did, I gave him a jellyfish and a high five" she says like it's the most obvious thing in the world, while the others looked at her strangely thinking what was with the jellyfish and where did she get it.

"Ok, well cya" the twins say as they head out to go home while the rest started to do the same.

As the week progressed the sleep over drew closer much to someone's discomfort, we all know that is "cough" Tristan "cough". Her headache was just getting worse as the longer she was hanging out with the Host Club, considering how loud they are and how much she wants to punch them and ever since that god damn kiss that she gave Tamaki she somehow got more popular with the ladies with something along the lines as "it's like a forbidden love" or I feel sorry for Casper his brother may not pay much attention to him now" and they were hoping that the something would happen to them. Also with Tamaki being more cautious expecting to be randomly kissed around her only pissed her off more.

And of course Casper of course got more popular and with most of the ladies and the ones that would request her would most likely leave some frosting on the side hoping it to be licked away, but she would only lean in so close with big wide innocent eyes and wipe away the frosting like it's nothing and back away like nothing had happened and offer them another piece of cake.

Other than that it was normal, expect for the part that Mori was starting to worry about Tristan as something seemed off and more reframed when around the twins and Tamaki well mostly them and sometimes Kyoya whenever he brought up money.

As the Host Club ended for the day Kyoya was pleased with the outcomes, as they were all packing up to leave while Casper was helping Haruhi clean up the place and Tristan just laying around like nothing's wrong waiting for her lil sis and since Haru felt like walking today. Kyoya had already walked up to Casper making her jump and nearly dropping the tea set that she carrying, only to make him smirk.

"Casper sempi for the sleepover for tomorrow what time would you be ready for our arrival?" he asks looking down at her. "Since you and _brother_ will be our hosts for weekend" he says brother as a hint that he knows that they are girls and to make Casper feel slightly uncomfortable around him, putting on a brave face to answer him.

"I think around 5:30 will be best, don't you?" she asks with those big blue eyes of hers and blinking innocently without noticing, turning the tables on him.

I do believe too sempi, I will see you there and don't worry I give the information to others so try not worry about it" he says as he leaves the room with a bye. By the time that he had left Haruhi was finished and Tristan was right behind her making her jump again, only to make them laugh in response. They waved their good-byes and got into Casper's car to go home.

On the drive home, as they came across a red light, the driver in the truck behind them who was just stopping when he had spilt his freshly hot coffee on his lap making him go faster than instead of stopping and ramming into the back of the girls car and pushing them over the white line where the head of the head of the car was only to make impact with another car before they had the chance to respond of what was happening as well for the owner of the other car, the impact of the clash had hit on the driver's side and glass shattering the only one who was able to block themselves from it was Tristan only to get a few scratches and cuts along her arms and face while Casper was knocked out whiplashed and getting a nasty piece of glass sticking in her right eye…..

**Please Read:**

**_Please Review…..sorry again about the late update I hope you have enjoyed…an since I don't have a host type for the two what would you suggest that their type be?...oh and should I make Casper go blind in her right eye_**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I just put up a poll about the story about the ending of the last chapter and I would love it if you could vote on it. Please and Thank you.**

**Oh yeah and if you could what type of host do you think I should make them, first in first serve, simple as that.**

**And please review and if you have any ideas about the story please message me or review if you can't. **

**Thank you for reading**

**FYI I'm not going to post another chapter for the story until people start voting or reviewing **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't updated for ages….i would give you an excuse why, but truthfully I've been busy or forgotten about it. **

Tristan got out of the car disorientated with a buzzing sound in her ears and her hands being held up against her ears. Forgetting about her sister in the moment and setting herself by the car looking around still in shock, she could see blurs of people running towards her and her sister's car with her sister still inside of it.

"Boy….you….k….just….bulance….be…ortly…"says a random guy trying to snap her out of her daze. Shaking her head as she just remembered that she just left her sister without even noticing it, she begins to get up while stumbling and nearly falling at the same time just to get to her sister's side. As she tried to get her sisters side she just noticed the truck that just rammed into side of the car, making the driver's door stuck an nearly impossible to open and with the airbag, it's just making it more difficult to get her out. After a minute of seeing this she slowly snaps out of it an falls to her knees feeling hopeless an alone and that the truck had gotten her. As time slips by, she doesn't realise when the ambulance had gotten there she watches them pull out her sister out of car an onto the stretcher an drove off into the ambulance as she pulled into one as well.

She couldn't remember much after that, all she knew it was the next day and their mothers were there an devastated to find them in the hospital and they have been there since the night before. As for the driver, well he pretty much got off with no injuries except for the burns of course, an well the police are questioning him about it. Tristan is still in shock an dealing with a concussion. Casper not so much, she's still unconscious but when they got her to the hospital they had to give her surgery for her eye and the left arm that had been crashed in the impact and also giving her a few broken ribs.

**5:30pm at Casper's an Tristan's home**

As the host got out of the well-respected limos to greet each, an as the twins pull Haruhi out their cause they love they play toy and they wanna love her an hug her an eat her with lots of cherries on top maybe some ice-cream on the side with some strawberries but they don't Hunni to get involve so they may but some bananas with it an turn her into a banana split an have on a silver platter with her in a bunny suit or birthday suit.

As Hunni beats Tamaki to ring the door bell, cause he wants to see the girl who licked the cream off his face that an he likes her. as the door opened to see the head butler.

"How may help you?" Charles asks with no emotion what so ever being creepy with sin.

"Hi we're Cas-chan an Tris-chan friends form the host club an we're for the sleepover" Huni says happily.

"I'm sorry but there will be no sleep over" Charles informs them getting them off guard.

"what do mean by that" Hikaru asks rudely thinking the two oddballs of brothers that share Hunni's an Mori's class is running away like cowards as he expected, that an he doesn't like as them much cause their trying to Haruhi to themselves.

"their not here" he says not wanting to say it.

"guys they've been hospitalized" Kyoya says getting off the phone an into the limo to take them there with everyone falling behind feeling slightly worried.

With a worried Hunni, Mori and Haruhi and an over dramatic Tamaki well more over the dramatic Tamaki, twins not as worried well more Hikaru then Kaoru and Kyoya getting in the reports of what happened did not seem very please.

**Ok…..please review…..sorry it was a short chapter….an you have to review if you don't I may have to delete this story cause I want input people, I want to know your thoughts on the story an if I delete it then we just go to square one simple as that…. **

**PS: I WILL DO IT I PROMISE YOU**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been under a lot of stress**

All that Tristan could do was nothing all she was doing was looking at the wall with blank look on her face as she thinking it was all her fault, everything was her fault, her biological parents didn't want her, just being around them she felt like she was being tortured with all the beatings, the loud noises all the screaming the smoke smells from all cigarettes and drugs, and how it all got worse on that one tragic night how her mother stupidly had gotten drunk and gotten herself killed that night because she run out of alcohol and gotten bored beating on her daughter saying she wasn't even worth her time and being her being her mother will kill her one day with all the stress that she put on her life and she would be better off died or if she disappeared, that night when her mother had gotten in the car she didn't come back and it was all her fault, her father made her believe that every day until she got it into that thick head of hers, all she could do was nothing, hoping, praying that someday it will all change, it didn't it just got worse by her father bringing friends home from the pub perfect strangers that were just as drunks an sleaze balls but they were worse than her father because he would never force himself upon her or even attempt to unlike those friends of his, she tried to tell him why she kicked his friend down the stairs and locked herself in her room, that night not only was a middle age man tried to take her innocence but she also lost the only family member she had left, she lost him the same way she lost her mother, he couldn't take the loss on his wife any more he wanted to with her an to be finally be rid of daughter when they had wanted a son but no a daughter a sickening weak daughter who would fall victim of sex offenders who deserved everything she got, it was all her fault after all after everything, which were his last things he had ever said to her. they used to be a nice family before she had lost her brother even then she was still treated like shit, but she still loved her brother very much and still it was all her fault when he had died even though she had nothing to do with it, he killed himself after he an girlfriend broke up, he loved his girlfriend he even had a crush on her for a few years before they had gotten together, their parents were so devoted on him that they didn't notice that he was mentally breaking down with the break up and with all the pressure, he was the first to strike Tristan like she was nothing her parents defended him like he was a saint and she was the devil.

Everything was her fault, the first person to ever care for her and she couldn't even protect her, why couldn't she protect her, why, she didn't understand she wanted her safe, Casper saved her and loved her for the person for who she was and not for who she was not, she loves Casper as a sister, she would do anything for anything for her and vice versa.

As she wallowing in self pity the Host club came crushing through followed by the twins an Kyouya, only for her to see their shocked faces except Haruhi, Mori, Hunni and Kyouya.

"you're a…..a ….." stammered Tamaki

**Please review**


End file.
